A Pyros Life
by Miki 4.0
Summary: A fire in Forks alerts its dwellers to the presents of Bella Swan and her addiction to the flames.
1. Chapter 1

A pyros life.

A fire in Forks alerts its dwellers to the presents of Bella Swan and her addiction to the flames.

Story:

I stared at the flames around me mystified by there beauty before looking down at my hands were a small rectangular object lay. Flipping the lid on the metallic lighter I watched a much more smaller flame burn. Flipping it back down I gazed around me to the havoc I had caused. Smirking slightly as I sat down on the grass and watched the flames as they flared up to greet the sky while below they licked at the trees.

I was ready to fall into the deep slumber of death as the smoke entered my lungs pulling me closer to my desire to die. Closing my eyes I breathed in the putrid smell of burning wood and exhaled in anticipation until my body was fully submerged into the darkness.

_Beep, beep, beep. Beep_... Who knew death could be so irritating I thought to myself as the noise increased in volume hurting my suddenly sensitive ears. My eye lids felt heavy and I could feel sharp pains in my lungs as sudden realization dawned on me... _ I was alive. _ I fought the weight of my eye lids and they opened to show me a white room. Looking around I saw my arm had an IV drip, as soon as I saw it I pulled out, I hate needles. Jumping from the bed with a new fount strength I looked down to see a hideous hospital gown. I grunted at the sight and turned to a window near by. Looking out I discovered I was Conveniently on the ground floor. I opened the window and hoisted a leg over but unfortunately before I could get the other one over the door opened with a squeak revealing what seemed to be an air-brushed model in a white coat. Before he could protest or stop me I jumped out landing softly and began to run for the trees outlining the building I had currently been in.

The wind blew harshly and I looked down to realize I still had the stupid gown on. Thankfully it wasn't one of those open back ones. I began to run again not caring about the twigs that stabbed my feet nor the wind that seemed to slap me repeatedly until I was tackled to the ground from behind. With a grunt I was spun around mid air and who ever grabbed me cushioned my landing.

I tried to get out of there hold but it was like an ironed clamp that refused to let go, cursing I finally gave up and fell limp. I was stood back on my feet and turned around to see the air-brushed model in the white coat again. He looked quite angry but I saw slight relief glisten in his honey comb eyes. He did look quite attractive but tat was the least of my problems. He had caught me and I had to go back.

I was back in the hospital bed again and after many struggles they had managed to get the IV back in and were watching me to make sure I didn't take it out. I hated feeling helpless and trapped, it wasn't my forte.

I wanted to know who rescued me from my fiery paradise in the woods to I could beat the living crap out of them, I didn't want to be rescued. I just lay on my bed cursing who ever did to the darkest pits of hell when the doctor who dragged me back to this hell hole walked through the door.

He smiled at me and I could all but return a face of hatred. After all he did bring me back her. He walked over to me and stuck his hand out.

'Hello Miss Swan, Its a pleasure to meet you. I'm Carlisle Cullen and I'm your doctor for the next few days' He said cheerily like I was going to congratulate him for it. I turned my head to the side away from him.

'What ever' I said dryly. I hated hospitals, I hated nurses and I definitely hated doctors with every fiber of my being.

A nurse handed him what appeared to be my chart.

'I have a question Dr. Cullen' I said sternly to make sure I had his attention.

'Why am I here and where are my things?' I quipped getting strait to the point.

'Your here Miss Swan because you were in a forest fire and have suffered minor smoke insulation. Fortunately they managed to save you in time before any real damage was done and for your things they are in the bedside table to your right.'

He thought it was a good thing they fount me. I wanted to strangle him.

'Whom may I asked saved me' _So I know who to kill_.

'My son actually. He was walking through the woods and saw the smoke. He called the forest fire department and went to investigate and managed to get you out' he sounded like a proud PTA mom.

'Anyway, It seems your vitals are up and you should be out of here by tomorrow when your parent pick you up.' There was a slight problem with his plans. My parents were dead.

'I'm emancipated' He looked at his to chart to confirm.

'Oh, It appears you are but were still keeping you overnight for observation then you may be discharged' he seemed to pause and thing for a moment, 'Do you have anywhere to go Isabella?'

'Its Bella and whats it to you?' I sneered. He sat on the bed next to me and his eyes softened,_ what a chump_, I thought.

'If you want you can come stay with me and my family' He pleaded and I actually thought about it. I mean I did have nowhere to go and if i started another fire they would surly figure me out or find me.

'Okay' I looked him strait in the eye and all i could see was utter happiness. He stood up and left with a smile in my direction.

Soon everybody left my room and as soon as they did I yanked the IV out again with a curse. It bloody hurt. I looked through the draw and saw my skinny jeans, shirt and weirdly... fresh underwear. Getting changed quickly so I was out of the uncomfortable fabric they had put me in I curled up on the bed and slept.

I was woken with a shake on my shoulders and saw Dr. Cullen leaning over me.

'Bella I can discharge you now' I got up groggily and looked around for my shoes. Dr Cullen seeing my wondering eyes caught on and pointed to the area beside the draws. I put them on and followed him out. He seemed like a nice enough man.

With a jolt i remembered the lighter and quickly patted my pockets down. Thankfully I felt it, my lighter other than the cloths on my back and my trust fund in the bank were about the only things I owned but seeing as the money could not be reached at this point in time I had to stick with what i had.

I was lead by Dr. Cullen to a Mercedes.

'Well they sure pay you doc's well...' I gave a low whistle at the car and I heard him chuckle.

'So Dr. Cullen are your sure your family wont mind me coming' I said bashful all of a sudden.

'Please, call me Carlisle and yes they are fine with it especially my wife she loves kids' I was not happy about being referred to as a kid but I let it slide as I was going to be living in his house for a while.

While in Carlisle mind he remembering the argument he had with Edward and Rosalie about the human. It was probably the first time they agreed on anything but this girl needed him and they were soon outvoted by the rest of the family.

Carlisle pulled up an extremely long driveway and I stared with amazement and the size of the house and it decor. It was awe inspiring.

He lead me through the doors and called out that he was home and six people came from different directions of the large white room they entered.

(a/n: I'm not going into to much detail about there physical appearance. We all should know by now what they look like but just imagine Gaspard Ulliel as Edward.)

An energetic pixie came bounding down the stars followed by a blond boy. She hugged me tightly around the waist.

'Hi, I'm Alice' I heard mutterings of shopping and cloths before she returned to the southern looking male that followed her. He nodded his head in my direction.

'Jasper' I nodded back at him. Suddenly I was caught around the waist again but thrown in the air by a bear like man and then squeezed into a hug.

'I'm Emmett' he boomed. I liked him already he was like a toddler in a guys body. I even laughed a little only to catch the eye of a stunning blond who gave me a harsh glare. I glared back with equal disposition. We stared each other down with Emmett still hugging me while my head was looking hast my shoulder at her until she smiled slightly and looked away. Emmett finally took note of the silence.

'Thats Rosalie' he cheered and I rolled my eyes.

'Emmett put the poor girl down your probably hurting her' A stern voice came from behind me. I was let down immediately and came face to face with snow white herself.

'Hello dear, I'm Esme' she brought me into a gentle hug. To say the least I was shocked nobody normally treated me like this.

I was let go to meet the final person in the room that was perched on top of a piano bench.

'Edward here was the one that saved you Bella' Carlisle voiced. I stopped gazing at the Greek god and my amazement turned to hated towards him.

'Pleasure to meet you all, I'm Bella' I said rather coldly after my discovery of my unwanted savior.

I realized suddenly what the whole time i was with them i hadn't thought about the beautiful flames once but now that I did I wanted to burn something. Badly.


	2. Chapter 2

A pyros life.

A fire in Forks alerts its dwellers to the presents of Bella Swan and her addiction to the flames.

Story:

I fingered my lighter longingly but I would have to wait, I mean it not like I'm completely crazy and would just go setting fire to anything. There was always a reason. Like the forest it was pretty obvious; I wanted to die.

With the pleasantry's over with I was shown my temporary room. It was in shades of dark blue surprisingly my favourite colour considering I liked fire. It was my yin-yang.

I went through the motions of getting ready for bed as the appropriate attire was already laid out by I assumed was Alice but it was pointless because I didn't sleep but I did like to sit and think or read. Insomnia does have its perks but I had no books with me and the room was bare with only the essentials so I just sat in the middle of the bed and flipped the lighter over to be pulled in by he flames.

Time passed as outside got steadily darker but the lighter still illuminated the room until a sigh escaped my lips and extinguished it. There was an attentiveness knock on the door and I grunted in acknowledgement and Carlisle walked in.

'Hello Bella. How are you feeling?' He asked softly.

'Fine' My answer was short and honest. I was fine but I would be better if I could figure out my next move. I mean I wanted to finish school because nobody gets a proper paying job without one but its not like I didn't already have the money but I was easily bored throughout the day.

'Is there a high school around here Dr Cullen?'

'I already said to call me Carlisle and yes there is one that the children go not to far from here. Are you thinking of enrolling?'

'I dunno. I'm just keeping my options open' I had gotten over my wanting to die phase because i was now in a 'Live Life to the Fullest' phase.

'I better leave you to sleep Bella' He smiled at me as if he mad progress.

'I don't sleep' I said bluntly. This way I could venture out this room with out raised eyebrows but Carlisle still raised one so I went into more detail.

'I don't see the point in sleeping so I don't' But instead of leaving me alone he went into doctor mode.

'Everybody needs sleep Bella or there body shuts down, I really think you should but if you cant I have pills I could give you to help' Yada Yada Yada I had heard it all before.

'Nah, I'm good' Then proceeded to jump of the bed. I looked at the clock and it was only 10pm so I went downstairs. I guessed everyone was in there rooms because it was only me and Carlisle who had followed me down.

'I take it Edwards the one that plays the piano?' I got a nod for Carlisle 'Do you think he will mind if I play it?

'I'm sure he wouldn't Bella. Are you any good?'

'I like to think so' So with a flourish I sat down on the bench and stretched my fingers and began. It was a simple peace by Debussy called 'Claire de lune' It was a good song. One of my favourites but as I played the piece I realised the easiness and began to weave my own complicated rhythm through it. The song soon came to a close and with the remaining notes I slowed and my more childish side kicked in so twinkle twinkle little star started soon after.

I chuckled as it ended and pulled the case over the keys. My lighter was in the pocket of the shirt I was provided so I started fingering it wondering what to do next. I didn't open it but it was comforting to hold it.

The digital clock on a DVD player the Cullen's owned alerted me to the time, 11:45pm. Little time was killed so I began to venture around the house assuming everybody was in bed.

I was climbing up the stairs when I heard moans and thuds.

'Now that's just gross' I whispered and turned the opposite was to go back down the stairs in disgust. I spotted the back door through the kitchen so going through it and shutting it silently behind me.

I was pretty good when it was to navigating the forest so looking up at the sky I fount a cluster of stars to guide me back when ready and begun my journey. It was wet but I had slipped on some slippers before playing the piano and as the night air relaxed me I came across a clearing many miles later.

For lack of the better word it was beautiful. There was a small stream that went through it that was clear enough to see the night sky and flowers were scattered around in varying colours, shaped and sizes. It looked to good to be real but I stayed there till I saw the sun start to rise.

I jumped up quickly looking up at the stars before they disappeared and started to make my way back. It took a while to get back but when I did sneak back through the door I was confronted by a worried Esme who had cooking batter smeared on here chin and as I gazed around what appeared to me many attempts at making pancakes.

'I'm sorry Mrs Cullen but I was bored through the night so I took a walk' Her eyes seamed to soften.

'Call me Esme dear' She smiled at me.

'Erm Esme' I scratched the back of my head not used to someone worrying about me. 'Do you need any help' I said pointedly looking around. She too scratched the back of her head and nodded looking down.

She started wiping the sides down and watching me make pancakes. 'How many do you want?' I asked.

'We have already eaten dear. They were for you' I blushed at the kindness and proceeded to make myself breakfast.

* * *

After eating and cleaning up I went upstairs to change into my cloths which we washed by Esme then wondered into the living room finding everyone in it accept Carlisle who I assumed was at the hospital and Esme who was in the kitchen still.

They were watching the news and as I walked by I heard something about the fire I started but I continued back to the kitchen to ask Esme if they had a computer. She pointed me in the direction of Carlisle office saying I was welcome to use anything in there but even after looking at awe at the books I got to business.

Pulling up and internet browser on the laptop on the desk I began a search for a home because its not like I was going to live here forever. I fount several possibilities and jotted down addresses and phone numbers. So taking them and closing down the laptop I went downstairs pass everyone and out the door.

My destinations could easily be fount on foot but when I passed someone house I saw an only motorbike strewn on the ground with a sale sign in front. After enquiring the price I was told by a boy a few years younger than me that it didn't work but I was welcome to it for free if i wanted. I took up his offer but told him I would be back for it later so with a knock and a handshake I continued on to my original destination.

5 minuets later I arrived at a small cottage and was met by an old lady who wanted a quick sale so it was cheap. So with a quick look around I fount it to my liking and brought it. The contracts were signed when her property attorney arrived and she packed up the bag she had with her telling me she was staying at her daughters then going to her retirement house somewhere in Spain.

I ventured back to the boy with the motorbikes house and wheeled it to my new home. I got directions and began to walk to Forks hospital to tell Carlisle and boy did that NOT go down well.

* * *

I'm giving Bella independence in this fanfic because she's deprived of it in the actual books and most fanfics which bugs me! So this chapter is just purely the logic so you wont wonder 'wait a second. When did she get a house AND A BIKE?!' So the whole pyro business and unifying Cullen bongs start next chapter (which will be longer).

Hope you liked.

M.


	3. Chapter 3

A pyros life.

A fire in Forks alerts its dwellers to the presents of Bella Swan and her addiction to the flames.

Story:

As I said: Carlisle did NOT take it well. In fact he went quite bug eyes about it spluttering why? Which seemed very out of character for him.

I suspected that he though that the warmth of his family and home would convince me to stay in the environment he could keep an eye on me somehow. Well tough luck. At least I was staying in the area. I don't know why I am though, the rain does put a damper on my fiery hobby.

After the explosion that was Carlisle he sullenly agreed but invited himself round with Esme later in the evening but in the meantime I said the bike in the garage and assessed the damage.

It would need to be cleaned first so upon dissembling it I grabbed a wash cloth from the house and a bucket of soapy water and proceed in cleaning it.

Once done I reassembled and made note of the missing parts. Looking at my watch I realised Carlisle and Esme would be here soon so I grabbed a shower quickly and changing cloths.

A knock on the door sounded me to there presents.

Esme POV (Because she's like the superwoman for interior design)

Carlisle called me from work to tell me Bella was moving out and we were visiting to see if the house was suitable but at the moment I hated myself. I wanted her house to be awful so she would come live with us, it was completely selfish of me. She appears to want to live alone but to let a child do so in my eyes is wrong even if it is vampires that take her in. It saddened me that Edward was relived when he fount out, it was certainly disappointing, they would have made a perfect couple, I could just tell.

We were both in the car following the directions Bella gave Carlisle until we entered a beaten path which made us uncertain. A few miles down the path opened up to show what I presumed was Bella's house. Not home, home was were someone was surrounded by loved ones. If only she could have stayed a while longer we could have been said loved ones.

(For all of those out there who love description and imagery I thought to write about the house but if it bores you (Like me) skip to the next line were the story restarts. There wont be much in this section so you wont be missing anything only the hello's and how are you's?)

The cottage was only one story but it was certainly quaint. It was old , made from pale bricks and dark wooden beams with vines wrapping around window frames and sprouting from corners. There were two windows at the front and each held baskets carrying an assortment of flowers.

We walked to up to the front door which was bathed in light from the setting sun accentuating the wooden framing and making the bronze door knocker gleam and knocked.

We were met by Bella at the door in a pair of jeans, shirt and wet hair who politely let us it.

If the outside didn't look like a fairy tale, the inside did. Once in the whitewash hallway we looked left and were met with laminate flooring and a room of soft golds with a red boarder around the edges and red curtains covering the window which faced out to the front of the cottage. A bright red couch sat in the centre of the room in front of an iron and red wood fireplace that was at the moment kindling flames. The whole room was picturesque although there was a large plasma placed above the fireplace.

With a smile Bella continued to show us her new house after offering us a drink which we politely declined considering we couldn't actually drink it without bringing it up later, most unpleasant but she wasn't aloud to know that.

We turned to the right and were met with a more modern room compared to the rest of the house. This room had black and white tiles decorating the floor and white tiles on the walls. There were modern green appliances like a fridge, coffee maker, oven and so on (you know them futuristic once that I cant for the life of me remember the name of).

Bella pointed out she didn't do any of the decorating but that the woman before had to much free time and an aspiring designer for a niece and I must say she was very talented but I resented her slightly, she took apart of my family away although not meaning to.

Bella directed me and Carlisle further down the hallway and opened a door to what I assumed was her room. It was simply magical. The whole room was painted a midnight blue. The carpet a shade darker. The ceiling though was a sight and a half. It showed what appeared to be the solar system painted on in such detail it made me gasp in awe. Her bed was made of iron and had the same colour sheets as the wall, white pillows and a stark white canopy filled with netting and varying thickens and textures of fabric. It stood out from the room and was perfect. On the wall to the right held a complicated speaker system much like Edwards although there were no CDs. Looking at the right left wall though I was struck again in amazement. There was a chalk drawing of the New York Skyline in all its glory is so much more detail than the ceiling even though it seemed impossible.

I turned to Bella 'Did the previous owner do this?' But she looked at her feet shyly and muttered something along the lines of 'I was bored'.

She pointed to the door across from her room and said it was the bathroom. Looking inside it was all black tile with a glass shower in the corner while a mirror sat above the sink opposite.

BPOV

'So what do you think? I looked up to the awed faces of Carlisle and Esme.

'Its simply beautiful Bella' Esme said still awestruck and Carlisle muttered in agreement but Esme who had snapped out of it looked upset so putting what I hoped was a comforting arm around her shoulder I asked what was wrong.

'Its just that' she looked like she wanted to cry but couldn't 'If you had stayed a bit longer I felt you would have fit perfectly in our family'. I stared at her in amazement.

'You don't even know me' but she looked up and said 'We could have gotten to though'. Struck with guilt I went to the front of the hallway hardly hearing there foot steps and picked a key that was hanging on the hook near the door and handed it to her.

'You can come over any time' I said sincerely and made her hand close around the key I just gave her. Again she looked in tears but launched herself at me, hugging tightly while I looked over her shoulder to Carlisle sheepish face wondering if i should hug her back. I did and the smile on Carlisle face was bright.

'But' she pulled back and looked at me as if I was going to take it away 'You cant let Alice have it' she raised and eyebrow but it was Carlisle who asked

'Why not Bella?'

'Because I have a feeling she would wake me up at 6:00am and drag me shopping or steal all my cloths she didn't like or something like that. She just gives of that kind of vibe' I said with a strait face while there's broke out in smiles and laughter.

With a look at my watch I noticed it was getting late so kindly letting them out of the house with a promise to visit and made my way out the back door and into the woods.

My addiction was simple. Like a smoker to cigarettes, like a alcoholic to alcohol and like a vampire to blood. I craved and needed it. I was the moth to the flame. The thrill of causing something that could create such havoc, such mayhem coursed goosebumps to appear.

It wasn't just the simple flame of a lighter it was a flickering piece of art, always changing and for me to be the one to cause it led me to want to do it more.

With me I had brought matches, wire, a small firework and my lighter. I was just making something simple, something to keep my interest and pass the time but another day I would move on to bigger and better things.

After sticking the matches in the ground a few feet apart in a pattern I started to wrap the more around each one tightly and to make sure it didn't touch the ground, wouldn't want another forest fire now would we. I tied the end to the rocket while I unwound the last of the wire bringing it up with me to the tree that over looked my small creation.

Flicking my lighter open I set the wire on fire. The metal I used was a good conductor so it set on fire easily lighting each match as it went, creating my picture. I watched in anticipation as it hit the firework and sent it flying into the air. Watching it burst into an array of colours above me I smiled in satisfaction and looked down at the matches.

They outlined an eye and in the pupil there where a bunch of matches stood close together which showed the blazing red of the eye of the vampire that took all three of my parents lives.

Oooo. Bet you didn't see that one coming cuz neither did i till three 'o' click this morning.

Hope you liked

M.


	4. Chapter 4

Satisfying my addition slightly made my way back into the house after cleaning up. Walking into the house i realized although it looked pretty, there wasn't much in the way to do. I didn't have books, Cd's but upon entering the living room I remembered the TV and happily turned it on. A local news station was talking about the fire but i just clicked past it.

I seem to always turn the TV on when its ''Advert'' time and being simply to energetic to sit through the bland products descriptions filled with lies and smiling faces I stood, turned the TV back of and made my way outside again.

Looking up I realized the stars had come out so due to there position I knew the Cullen Residence was to the East and searching for the brightest star that resided over my clearing I estimated it was between our two houses, _just peachy_. I began walking to it and saw it as a way to waste away the night.

Upon entering the clearing a while later I walked to the center, stared up at the sky and fell on the my back with a thump. It didn't hurt, I was numb to the physical pain the mental pain however never faded.

I closed my eyes but not to sleep, to see my memories as if they were happening at this very moment. The once silent night was penetrated by screams, yells, cries and shouts as I relived the passed. The pain I felt before I was feeling again at what it seemed at ten fold but my mind never permitted me to open my mouth and scream. It was hell on earth.

The yells of desperation came from my mother, father and step-father who I had forced into going out for dinner and upon walking home through a shortcut ,what a mistake, was pounced upon. My parents caught the force of the attack whilst shielding me but I was still injured. I watched the strangers, two men and a female, hold them by their necks.

My mother had a male attacker who had knocked her to her knees and was now towering over her, leering at her almost. He whispered in her ear and her eyes widened and shot to me in horror but i couldn't hear what he had said. My mums eyes suddenly widened as the stranger bit her and I watched the light leave her eyes, the color drain from her cheeks but that horror stricken face never disappeared.

To my right the other man and female had thrown Charlie and Phil to the ground like rag dolls there lifeless bodies burned in my mind with my mothers. Not a drop of blood was spilt on the ground and there bodies were clearly devoid of it.

The attackers advance upon my there eyes flashed red to back and back again. 'See ya soon' one male whispered musically and they disappeared into this air.

I heard people shouting out and heavy footsteps coming in my direction but I sat motionless and stayed like that whilst numerous strangers appeared, whilst flashing lights of ambulances and police cars flashed around me, whilst I was put on a stretched and whilst a paramedic pulled out a needle that led to me going to sleep, a mild sedative he had said.

I had awoken in hospital. My arm in a cast and a bandage around my head. I was alive and all i could think about was wanting to be dead.

I opened my eyes, my memories residing to the black box in my mind and a sigh escaping my lips. I did occasionally open that box the masochist deemed it only fit that I should relive the night seeing as only I survived.

Thats right, the only survivor who went on to earn a G.E.D and get emancipated from the government social services. Life was... livable. But the depression led to my unsuccessful suicide.

I flipped my lighter over again and skimmed my thumb over the flames. It was my only light source along with the moon. I sat up quickly feeling uneasy. I sensed a presence in the vicinity and then eyes on my back. My hairs stood on end and I turned tail and ran.

My breaths came out in gasps as I ran through the night. Nearly tripping on roots but only noticing them before it was to late thanks to the light of the moon. I reached my home with sweat on my brow and my heart hammering in my chest, once inside I locked the doors and waited out till morning my senses on high alert.

It couldn't have been vampires or at least couldn't be a vampire that wanted to eat me. You see after the attack I realized some things and remembered things I didn't first pick up on and after the coroners report I had sneaked a peek at when wondering round the hospital I had woken in after the attack i began my theories, my research and it lead me to vampires.

I never told anyone my theory, they would ship me of to the crazy house or blame it on the shock but I was right, my gut told me I was right.

I inhaled a deep breath once the sun came up tinging the morning sky in reds, yellows and oranges but it wouldn't last long. Forks was apparently known for its year round bad weather.

My day was spent casing the small town, getting groceries, buying parts for my bike at a local garage and enrolling in the local school and yes I know not necessary but it did kill the boredom. I started tomorrow, _goodie_.

I was at home my groceries now put away and now I was working on the bike when a timid knock rang through the cottage. I dropped my wrench in surprise. _They've fount me, there going to suck my blood, they said they would see me. _I walked to the door to meet my doom my heart pounding in my chest, there was no point running they seemed to be quick on there feet those leaches considering they vanished into thin air that fateful night there was no point running.

I pulled the door open after gathering my courage to stare in the face of death or at least punch it. I was met with pale skin and the handsome face of Carlisle. My heart stopped with relief. Until i noticed subtle things I hadn't before.

The realization of my stupidity made my eyes grow wide and slam the door in his face.

_Bloodsucker._

Sorry for the long wait. I had actually forgot about FanFiction but now im back and determined as ever to finish all my stories and maybe start a few more. Hope you enjoyed the read

M.


End file.
